The Tiny Savoir
by Finalcool720
Summary: This is a crossover of Madoka Magica and Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal and Yu-Gi-Oh Gx Yuma. lived a hard life and meets Tsukmo and others and becomes thier hero as that make each other better and. Become great friends
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Madoka Magica or Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal or Yu-Gi-Oh gx and this is just for fun and thanks to BumblebeeYandereGirl for the help.

Chapter 1

The school bell rang as a young girl stayed in her seat.She looked around the empty classroom and at her books.She slowly left the school passing by her classmates with her bag in hand.She made her way past some shops looking in the windows.She then saw her dad in a bar drunk that was close to thier apartment.She went up the stairs and unlocked the door and saw the place was a mess.She cleaned the dishes and picked up the beer cans when hearing her dad come in.

She noticed her dad was smoking a cigar and gulped knowing her mom was always working.She.noticed her dad take a seat on the leather couch that had cigar burns on it.She then went in the fridge and noticed no food.The dad looked at his daughter "Yuma Chitose what"He screamed taking a puff of his cigar."Dad we need to go get some food"She said."Mom will bring the food home"He said.Yuma noticed the look in her dad's eyes and ran to her room and locked the door.Yuma looked around the room and found a candy bar and quietly ate it.

Yuma looked out her room's window and decide to leave as it started to snow.She climbed down the fire escape and ran as fast as she could.After awhile she came to an allyway and took a breath."I am free"She thought noticing she had no coat.She bumped into a boy who held out his hands."Thanks I am Yuma Chitose"She said.The boy nodded taking off his coat and placing it on the girl."Thanks you are"She asked the boy."Oh I am Yuma Tsukmo.The girl nodded shaking her head."Lets get you inside"He said.

Yuma followed Yuma inside and saw kids eatting hot soup and playing and reading."This is an orphanage my friend tori wished for in a way thats takes care of children who lost thier parents"Tsukmo said.Yuma nodded as a paint can fell on her as Shark was painting a wall for Tori.Yuma noticed cigarette and cigar burns and punched a wall."Yuma who did this to you"Yuma asked.Yuma gluped "My My Parents"She said bursting into tears.Tsukmo hugged Yuma "Lets go to your parents house"He said.Yuma noticed fire in his eyes and nodded alright.Yuma and Yuma walked to the apartment.Tuskmo knocked on the apartment door and smelt the cigar smoke as the dad opened the door.

"Where have you been Yuma"He said going to hit her.Tuskmo took the shot and got knocked into a wall as Yuma's mom came home.Yuma helped Tuskmo inside and placed him on the couch.The dad locked At Yuma who saw Tuskmo starting to come too."You alright Yuma"He asked.She nodded fine hugging him "Thanks Yuma"She said.Yuma's mom made dinner while Yuma and Yuma watched tv.Yuma's mom saw the anger looks the boy Yuma was giving to her daughters father and her as she placed it on the table."Yuma please join your mother at the table"Her dad said.Yuma walked over and took a seat and started eating.Yuma looked at the dad who took a seat on the couch next to him.Yuma Tsukmo looked at the man who handed him a cigar.Tsukmo nodded no thanks trying to hand it back."Take It"Chitose dad screamed.Tsukmo left it on the couch "Me and your Daughter Yuma are leaving"."Its quiet smiple you do not care about her"Tsukmo said.

Yuma's dad laughed "We take good care of you Yuma right"He asked her.Yuma gluped noticing the looks her parents were giving her and fainted.Tsukmo caught her before she hit her head.Yuma's parents saw Tsukmo take out his phone to call for an ambulance and police.Yuma's dad hit Tsukmo and knocked him out.When Yuma awoke she saw her window was sealed and saw Tsukmo waking up on the floor.Yuma walked over to him "Sorry"She said with tears in her eyes.Yuma bounced to his feet "Its fine Yuma"He said noticing his phone was gone.Yuma went under her bed and took out some beef jerkey she had and handed some to Tsukmo."Thanks" Tsukmo said eating some.Yuma nodded quuckly eating it and taking Tsukmo hand."Its midnight my parents are sleep"She whispered.

Tsukmo nodded heading out the front door quietly and went outside.Yuma saw her parent's had a wired marks on thier necks.Tsukmo noticed "Witchs kisses"He said as the labyrinth appeared.Tsukmo had Yuma stay behind him as the witchs familers led them to the witch.The witch looked like a throne and a king that chopped off thier heads.Yuma still cried as the witch got away.Tsukmo hugged Yuma "I know they abused you Yuma but still they were your parent's"He said.Yuma nodded as he took her back upstairs."Will spend the night here then go to the cops in the morning"Tsukmo said.Yuma nodded as they seat on the couch and fell asleep.

The next Morning Yuma and Tsukmo went to the police station.A female police officer came and Yuma showed her the marks from what her parent's did.After the statement was taken Yuma went with Tsukmo went to the orphanage.Tori saw Yuma and walked over "Welcome Yuma"."Tsukmo called and we are looking for any family to take you in to have a better life"Tori said.Yuma nodded "So I can stay here till you find me a family"She asked.Tori nodded yup as the other kids asked her to play with them.Yumi noticed Flip teaching dueling."Interesting move what is that card type"She asked at the card that had a number.Tsukmo walked over number 10 he noticed "Oh a barian number"He thought.Flip noticed Tsukmo looking at the card and coughed.

Tsukmo nodded remembering the truce between the barians and everyone else Astral wished for and nodded."Wanna see a game of duel monsters in Action Yuma"Tsukmo asked.Yuma nodded Yeah as Ray Shadows was making everyone Laugh and handed a rose to Yuma noticing the cigar burn on her head."Wrong Yuma"Tsukmo said handing it to Yuma.Yuma nodded thanks as Tsukmo and Flip placed on thier D-Gazers and duel disks."Let the duel begin"Tsukmo said."Yup time to show you the flipside Tsukmo"Flip said."I play Gagaga Magician in Defense"Tsukmo said and placed two face downs and ended his turn.

Flip smiled and played three face downs and a monster in defense and ended his turn.Yuma was cheering "Go Yuma Go"she said.Shark noticed "Wait both are named Yuma I am in hell"He said.Yuma chuckled and noticed Shark smile as she noticed the duel reached the final move is was number 39 Utopia vs Flip's number 10.Yuma noticed Flip smirk as he increased his number's attack.Tsukmo blocked Number 10's attack with negate attack.Flip ended his turn and waited for Tsukmo to make his moved.Yuma played Mystical space typhoon and destroyed Flip's trap.Number 39 Utopia destroyed number 10."Yuma wins"Yuma screamed and hugged him.

Flip and Tsukmo shook hands.Flip noticed how much Yuma wanted to duel."Do yo wanna try Yuma"He asked."Sure what's your name anyway"Yuma asked."Oh its flip and do you have a deck Yuma"He asked.Yuma nodded nope and Tsukmo got an idea."How about Ventrix he opened a duel shop so maybe he could help make a deck"Tsukmo said.Flip nodded in agreement and made a call."So what do you need"Vetrix asked."We have someone who has never dueled and want a deck mind helping Vetrix"Flip asked."Sure come on by anytime today"Vetrix said."Thanks"Flip said.Tsukmo noticed the tumbs up "Looks like were all set to get your deck Yuma"He said.

Yuma smiled walking around the orphanage finding her own room with nothing in it.Tsukmo followed her "Hey do you want to get your stuff from your familys apartment Yuma"He asked.Yuma nodded Yeah and they left the orphanage and noticed Flip got a moving van and a limo to take them where they needed to go."Vetrix"Tsukmo asked.Flip nodded Yup drinking a can of diet soda.Flip got in the limo after Yuma and Tsukmo and closed the door.Yuma took a can of soda and took a sip.Tsukmo smiled as they headed to Vetrix duel shop before heading to ger old apartment to get what she wanted to keep for her room at the orphanage.Yuma noticed a smell in the limo.Tsukmo turned to flip and noticed a cigar in the ash tray.Flip chuckled "Sorry the limo drivers wife gave birth"He said."Congrats Mr Driver"Yuma said.

The driver nodded thanks as they pulled up to Vetrix's duel shop.Yuma and Tsukmo got out of the limo and walked inside.The shop was filled with duelist and the shelves were filled with Rare cards.Yuma by accident bumped into a boy who lost his glasses.Yuma walked around the shop and found them under a table of rare cards and picked them up.She handed them to the boy "Thanks the name is Syrus Trusdale you are"He asked placing the glasses back on."Oh I am Yuma and that's Yuma to but call Him Tsukmo"She said.Syrus nodded and Shook hands with both of them.

Flip walked in and noticed Syrus and high fived.Yuma and Tsukmo were confused as they started a duel.Syrus played a face down in defense and ended his turn.Flip played change of heart and switch the card to attack."Intersting still have the card I gave you at summer camp"Flip said."Yeah its a cool card Magical Undertaker"Syrus said."Yeah it might only have 400 attack and deffense points but its effect is its best feature"Flip said.Syrus nodded as Magical undertaker attack Syrus directly and took 400 life points."3600 life points Syrus has left"Yuma said."Yeah Syrus seems to know what card Flip is going to play now"Tsukmo said.Flip ended his turn and Magical Undertaker went back to Syrus field.Syrus attacked Flip's life points "Now the life points are tied"Vetrix said coming from his office as Trey worked the registrar.

Vetrex ruffled Yuma's hair "You must be Yuma I am Vetrix"He said.Yuma nodded "I like your Mask Vetrix"She said.Vetrix nodded thanks as he showed them to his office.Vetrix held the door as Yuma and Tsukmo entered.Yuma noticed photos of Vetrix and his kids."Wait is that a photo of you Vetrix and Tsukmo at the beach.Vetrix nodded yeah "In truth I am Yuma's falther because his dad could not have children"He said.Tsukmo walked over and Hugged Vetrix "Yeah its true but he did not tell me till a certian duel in a sphere"He said."Sorry Vetrix said.Yuma smiled and noticed three desk.Vetrix "Choose a deck witch ever one you choose is yours to keep for free my dear Yuma"He said.Yuma nodded and choose the middle deck.Vetrix placed the other decks in his desk before Tsukmo could take a peak.

Yuma chuckled as she looked throu the deck.Vetrix smiled "I made that deck while Trey and Flip made the others."Wait Flip just asked dad for you to make a deck for Yuma"Tsukmo said.Vetrix laughed and showed some security footage.Yuma noticed the time stamp "I see before he came to get us in the limo"He said.Yuma nodded eating some of the chocolates from a bowl on Vetrix's desk.Tsukmo chuckled at how Yuma ate the whole bowl."Well your deck Yuma is called Malevotent cuteness"He said.

Yuma nodded and pointed to Tsukmo "Now then your my first opponent Yuma"She said.Tsukmo nodded as he set up a game of duel monsters with out duel disk or d-gazers.Vetrix was looking forward to see who would win.Tsukmo made the first move.He played Gagaga Magician after setting Monster reborn and using card destruction.He ended his turn and noticed a wicked smrik on Yuma's face."My turn Tsukmo"She said.Ventrix watched the duel and noticed how far Tsukmo was drawn into a corner.Tsukmo was down to 100 life points as Yuma's Frightfur bear attacked his life points directly.Tsukmo fell to his knees as Yuma walked over."Whats wrong"She asked.Tsukmo noticed the kindness in her eyes."Nothing Yuma"."Nice job"He said.Yuma nodded thanks as Ventrix patted both on the head."Nice duel and I thought a better name for Yuma's deck Nightmare plush"He said."Perfect"Yuma screamed with excitement.Tsukmo smiled as Ventrix gave Yuma a flyer for duel academy.Yuma looked at the flyer and Tsukmo noticed how much she wanted to go."Thier is a try out today"Tsukmo said.Yuma grabbed Tsukmo's hand "Lets go Lets go"She said with her eyes full of joy.Tsukmo nodded and led the way.Vetrix sat at his desk "Good luck other duelist"He thought.Yuma and Tsukmo turned the corner and found the sign ups for the try out and entered.

End of Chapter 1 I hoped you liked it and please review.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Madoka Magica or Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal or Yu-Gi-Oh Gx and this is just for fun and thanks to BumblebeeYandereGirl for the help.

Chapter 2

The crowd was handed each a duel disk and d-Gazer.Tsukmo helped Yuma equiped it as a teacher from duel academy went on the stage."Hello I am Crowler and the rules for this try out are simple who ever has defeated the most opponents gets a place in duel academy and gets to choose one person to go with them"."Any questions"Crowler asked turning to leave."What is with the vip box"Tsukmo asked."Oh each of those duelist already attended duel academy"."Defeat one of them and you and a friend are automatically enrolled in our fair school."Duel Carnival champion"He said going backstage.

Yuma walked over to the vip area and noticed a boy in a yellow uniform.The boy put down the sushi he was eating."I am Bastion What's your name" he asked."The name is Yuma and I want to duel you Bastion"She said.Bastion was going to say "No"But noticed the puppy dog eyes Yuma was giving him."Fine"He said.Yuma started the duel with a face down and playing Stuffed Animal witch has 1200 attack points and 900 defense and ended her turn.Bastion noticed after the first move the look on Yuma's face changed and did not noticed he stepped back in fear.

Bastion played a monster in defense and a field spell Field Barrier and ended his turn.Yuma smirked playing a continuous spell of her own barrier of courage.Bastion saw Yuma then played the black hole spell card to destroy the monsters and used white hole to save her monsters.Yuma attacked baston's life points but was stopped by negate attack.Yuma countered by playing toll and change energy.Baston played 3 face downs and ended his.turn.Yuma played Edge imp sabres witch has 1200 attack points and 800 defense points and ended her turn after playing a face down.Bastion played hydrogeddon witch has 1600 attack points and 1000 defense points and a face down.Bastion had Hydrogeddon attack Imp Sabres but was stopped by Yuma's negate attack."Nice move Yuma"Bastion said.

Yuma remained silent playing Fulfful Bear witch has 1200 attack points and 800 defense points.Bastion noticed her eyes turn black as she used polymerization and brought fought Frightfur Bear and defeated Hydrogeddon.Baston noticed he had 900 life points left as Yuma finished him off with stuffed Animal and won the duel.Yuma jumped up with joy"Yay! Yuma-chan is a student!" She said praising herself. Tsukmo finished his duel "Nice job Yuma"He said as Bastion and her shook hands.

Yuma smirked your next she thought.Tsukmo nodded fine and the duel was underway.After awhile Crowler returned and saw all the opponent's praising Yuma."Your the best Yuma"Tsukmo said.Bastion nodded in agreement "Looking forward to our next duel" he said.Yuma nodded looking at Crowler who coughed to get her attention."Welcome to duel Academy Yuma"."Who is the friend you would like to join with you"Crowler asked.Yuma looked at Tsukmo "Sorry Tsukmo but I want to go on my own"She said.Crowler nodded "That's fine a car will take you to the fairy and then you will be at duel academy Yuma"He said.Yuma nodded as She and Tsukmo left."Break a lag Yuma"He said.Yuma thought for a second "Oh good luck you mean Tsukmo"She said.

Yuma nodded yeah "We have to celebrate"He said as they entered the duel shop.Vetrix was cleaning up as Syrus and Flip were trading cards.Tsukmo hugged Vetrix,Vetrix then noticed how exited Yuma was."So what happened in the tournament"Vetrix asked.Yuma smiled and jumped up and down "I defeated everyone"."I then told them I wanna go on my own even thought I could of taken a friend"."So a car will pick me up tomorrow and then I will be at duel academy"She said.Vetrix laughed "Lets have a fancy dinner"He said.Tsukmo nodded "Hey what about the stuff in your old family's apartment"He asked.

Yuma looked at him "You figure it out Yuma"She said.Vetrix laughed "I will rent it"He said.Yuma and Tsukmo looked at each other."Thanks Dad I never found my phone there anyway"Tsukmo said.Yuma handed Tsukmo the keys to her familys place.Vetrix finished a phone call "Its done Yuma and Son"."Now lets celebrate"He said.Trey nodded in agreement after drinking some milk.Tsukmo Saw Trey call thier brothers."They will meet us at our favorite eatery"He said.Vetrix nodded and left with Trey and Yuma."I am gong to Yuma's place"He said.Tsukmo ran to Yuma's apartment and entered.He was looking around the place but could not find his phone.He took a seat on the couch and found in its seats.He felt tired so he feel asleep.

Meanwhile Yuma and Vetrix were eating."So Syrus and Flip will be joining us since you looked them in Vetrix"Yuma asked.Vetrix nodded yes taking a sip of his champagne.Trey ,Syrus ,and Filp took seats at the table.Vetrix was looking at the menu along with Yuma since they did not decide yet.While Trey ,Flip ,Syrus ,quattro ,and Quintion were eating some of the apps they order.Tsukmo walked in and took a seat near Yuma."Hey I think your apartment is hunted"He wispered.Yuma nodded and took his hand "Why"She whispered near a jukebox."Lets see I was tired and fell asleep and smelt cigar smoke"."The cigar your dad gave me was lit in my hand"."Last I heard a voice and for some reason smoked the cigar"He said.Yuma nodded "Lets head back"She said.Yuma and Tsukmo and saw it was a feast of everything on the menu.

While eating with everyone Yuma felt tears of joy.Tsukmo smiled and kept eating quietly at Yuma's happiness.Yuma noticed in Tsukmo's pocket the keys to her dad's car.Yuma noticed Tsukmo acting strange like her dad.Yuma got up from the table."Free Tsukmo my dad's ghost"She said.Vetrix was shocked as Tsukmo laughed and a smirk appeared on his face.Tsukmo fought back as Yuma's dad ghost tried to make him hut Yuma.Yuma stood up "a duel and you free Yuma"She asked.Tsukmo woke up and found himself asleep in Yuma's room."A nightmare hun"He thought getting out of bed and went into the living room.Tsukmo checked his phone."A video"He then saw Yuma and him dueling and saw her win and her dad's spirit leave his body.

Tuskmo took a seat on the couch and got a call from Yuma."Hi I don't know what happened but thanks for saving me"He said."Its fine Tsukmo anyway my dad's ghost will leave me alone if you stay with him have fun"She said and hung up.Tsukmo noticed the ghost of Yuma's dad "Excuse me sir"He said entering the bathroom "What the heck"He screamed.Meanwhile Yuma was getting ready as Tori entered."Did you hear something Yuma"She asked."No"Yuma said."Tori nodded as they walked to breakfast.Yuma walked and noticed Flip and everyone cheering giving her presents.

Yuma began crying and smiled "Thanks everyone"She said.Flip smiled and gave her his hat."Thanks but it looks better on you Flip"Yuma said handing it back.Flip placed it back on his head as Yuma took a seat.Tori brought out breakfast and placed it on the table.Yuma noticed lots of great food and enjoyed the meal.Afterwards Yuma heard the car waiting.Flip grabbed a Camera and placed everyone together with Yuma in the center."Everyone say duel monsters"He said.Yuma smiled giving the peace sign for victory with everyone as Tsukmo arrived as the photo was taken.Flip handed Yuma the photo.

Yuma hugged him and then took the camera and took a photo with Him and Tsukmo and waved goodbye after grabbing her bag.Yuma got in the waiting car and relaxed in the back seat.Yuma looked out the window and saw the docks fast approaching.Yuma got out of the car and saw the boat to duel academy and got on board.Yuma headed to her cabin and drank some ice tea while studying some duel strategies that Flip and Vetrix gave her as a present.Yuma smiled hearing the boat dock and got off.Yuma noticed the other students starring.Yuma heard whispers "She defeated every duelist at the tryouts"."Even all the VIPs who are students".

She smiled while heading to the administration building to get her uniform and dorm assignment.Crowler looked at Yuma and gave her a slifer red uniform."Sorry all the other dorms are full"He said.Yuma nodded "I don't care what dorm or uniform ,I get as long as I am not alone"She said with pride.Crowler was impressed by Yuma's outlook."I am not sure why but if you need anything Yuma please ask"He said.Yuma nodded after changing into her slifer red uniform."How about a duel Crowler"She said.Crowler nodded fine and wrote a note on a paper and handed it to Yuma.Yuma took the paper and walked around till she bumped into Jaden and Syrus.

Syrus helped Yuma up and smiled "Looking for the dorm Yuma"He asked.Yuma nodded "Yup"as a witch's labyrinth opened.Yuma saw Jaden was not surprised and saw him transform into a prince.He quickly attacked the familiers with muskets and a sword.He finished the witch with a move that was just an army of knights defeating the witch.Yuma looked at Jaden who noticed Yuma was impressed.Jaden nodded thanks as they reached the slifer dorm."We have some time before class"Syrus said.Yuma nodded "I have plains ,Mind telling me where this is"She asked.Syrus took the note and read it "Meet me at the abandoned dorms for our duel"from Crowler.

Jaden took the note "I will show you Yuma"He said.Yuma nodded following Jaden to the abandoned dorms that seemed to be covered by tress and noticed garbage everywhere.Yuma entered the dorm and saw Crowler wating.Yuma started the duel and quickly played toll and chain energy and a face down and ended her turn.Crowler noticed the look on Yuma's face and tried his best to not let it get to him.After a few turns Yuma summoned Frightfur bear and defeated ancient gear golem.Crowler was impressed but frustrated after noticing Jaden and Syrus watched the duel.Crowler patted Yuma on the head and gave her ancient gear golem as a reward.Syrus and Jaden hugged Yuma "that was an amazing duel"both said.Syrus and Jaden looked at the time on there phones."We better hurry class is starting"Jaden and Syrus said taking Yuma's hands as they rushed to class.

End of Chapter 2 I hoped you liked it and please review


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Madoka Magica or Yu-Gi-Oh Gx or Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal and this is just for fun and thanks to BumblebeeYandereGirl for the help.

Chapter 3

The classroom was quiet as Syrus and Yuma entered as the bell ring.The teacher looked at the almost late students and stared at them.Yuma smiled after a few minutes noticing it was Vetrix and hugged him.Vetrix coughed and laughed."Welcome Yuma to a duel monster class all about Number cards"He said.Yuma smiled not letting go "So Tsukmo is watching your shop Vetrix"She asked.Vetrix nodded yup as Yuma let go."Please take your seats Yuma and Syrus"He said.

Yuma and Syrus nodded and took the empty seats in front.Vetrix nodded and handed out number cards.Yuma noticed the card she was handed Tsukmo number 39 Utopia."Now then students a number card can only defeat a number card"Vetrix said.Yuma smirked and looked at Syrus.Syrus coughed "I don't think were trying these cards in a duel yet Yuma"he said. Vetrix laughed " why not Syrus you have my number card Heraldry Crest"."so let the duel commence" He said.Syrus got up and noticed Yuma was already to duel. Syrus noticed the change in Yuma's personality.Syrus played a face down and ended his turn.Yuma played Edge Imp Sabres and followed with Toll. Syrus noticed Yuma play change of heart and take his Cycroid with 800 attack points and a 1000 defense points.Yuma then played World Legacy Monstrosity.Yuma brought fourth Winged Kuriboh Lv 9 and Infernal Flame Emperor.

Syrus watched as Yuma summoned Utopia and attacked his life points.Vetrix was impressed as the students all wanted to face Yuma.Syrus gluped and began his counter attacked.Syrus played pot of greed to draw two more cards.Syrus placed two face downs and ended his turn.Yuma smirked playing dark hole destroying Syrus face down monster.Syrus played negate attack to stop Utopia's attack.Vetrix watched as the duel continued and saw Syrus bring foruth Heraldry Crest.Vetrix watched as Yuma played Barrier of courage and won the duel.Yuma jumped up with joy after the duel.Vetrix patted her on the head "Nicely done Yuma"he said.Yuma smiled and took her seat.Syrus was a little shocked and took his seat "nice duel Yuma"he said.Yuma hugged Syrus "thanks Syrus"She said.Vetrix coughed as all the class tried to challange Yuma to a duel.

The class stopped and paid attention to Vetrix.Vetrix took a seat at his desk "thank you class now then class is almost over Yuma and Syrus give your opinons on number cards"he asked.Yuma nodded "I think there awesome"She said.Syrus placed Vetrix card on his desk."Heraldry Crest was cool to and is a challenging card to work with Vetrix"He said.Vetrix picked up his card and nodded "Just to let everyone know there are to types of number cards Barian and the other number cards connected to Astral"He said.Yuma heard the bell ring and stayed after class.Vetrix smiled "So how do you think its going with Tsukmo and your dad's ghost Yuma"He asked.Yuma chuckled " I do not not know , Fine I guess"She said hugging Vetrix before heading to her next class.

Yuma walked to the duel arena and noticed everyone dueling in tag duels."Welcome Yuma I am professor viper".Yuma nodded noticing everyone was dueling and wanted to join in.Yuma challanged Viper to a duel but saw a witch's labyrinth form.Yuma was not sure what to do as it seemed to be holiday themed with Christmas trees and snowman.Yuma saw the familers were elves and gingerbread man.Yuma gulped as the witch semmed to a reindeer.Yuma tried to hide as the elves got closer.Yuma then saw lances defeat the raindeer witch and a wired seed on the ground.Yuma noticed everyone asleep in the duel arena and picked up the seed."What is this"Yuma asked."A grief seed"Yuma heard a voice say.Yuma looked around and backed away a little trying to find who said that.Yuma then noticed a creature with red eyes and a tail.The creature walked up to Yuma and smiled "The name is Kyubey and I would like to offer you the chance Yuma to become a magical girl"He said.

Yuma scratched her face thinking about it as She noticed a boy.The boy ruffled Yuma's hair "The name is Axel would you mind giving me the grief seed Yuma"He asked.Yuma nodded and handed it to him."Nice to meet you Axel"."Should I make a wish"She asked.Axel took a breath "No that is too dangerous Yuma"He shouted.Yuma almost started to cry."Sorry Yuma but please do not make a wish"Axel said.Yuma nodded fine as the class started to wake up."How about a duel Axel"Yuma asked.Axel smiled "Fine Yuma"He said.Axel noticed a change on Yuma's face as she played 2 face downs and ended her turn.Axel played Volcanic Counter wich has 300 attack points and 1300 defense points.Axel played swords of revealing light revealing Yuma's monster Edge Imp Sabers.

Axel took a breath and played a facedown before ending his turn.Yuma smirked playing Mystical space typhoon to destroy swords of revealing light and played Fluffal bear.Axel watched as Yuma played Frightfur Bear and attacked Volcanic Counter.He quickly played his face down Negate attack to save his monster.Yuma ended her turn as her smirk remained the same.Axel swiched his monster to defense and placed a face down and used black hole and sent the monsters to the graveyard.Axel played monster reborn and brought fourth Yuma's Frightfur Bear.He noticed Yuma still had the same smirk on her face as well as darkness in her eyes.He had Frightfur bear attack Yuma's life points and ended his turn.Yuma drew a card pot of greed and played it.Yuma looked at the two cards change of heart and mirror force.

Yuma placed the cards down and played change of heart.She retook control of Frightfur bear and attacked Axel's life points and ended her turn.Axel drew a card and played Volcanic rat witch has 500 attack and 500 defense.He had Frightfur ber attack Yuma directly but hus monsters were destroyed by Mirror force.He ended his turn.Yuma smirked as she drew and played Monster Reborn and brought foruth Frightfur Bear and won the duel.Yuma smiled at the cheers of her classmates.Axel walked over and held out his hand "Nice job and great duel Yuma"He said.Yuma looked at his hand and shook it "You were a great opponent Axel"She said with a smile.

Viper coughed "Nicely done Yuma on winning and Axel you get detention for losing"He said.Yuma tugged on Axel's shirt "Why do you get detention Axel for losing"She whispered.Axel ruffled her hair "Oh that is just a rule in his class Detention or death"He said nervously joking.Yuma nodded "Well you kinda faced death already Axel"She said joking.Kyubey laughed a little as she looked for him after hearing his voice."Oh check your head Yuma"He said.Yuma felt the top of her head but nothing was thier."Kyubey where are you"She thought."Do not worry Yuma Kyubey is siting on the arena's throne"Axel said in her head. "How are we talking but not talking aloud'She asked walking over to Kyubey on the throne.Kyubey smiled "Oh Telepathy Yuma"He said.Viper walked over "I see starting at the throne Yuma the top student in my class will get this seat along with a great award"He said.

Kyubey took a breath "Be careful Yuma we can't have your potential go to waste"He said staring at Viper.Yuma heard the bell ring and Axel walked over "Yuma would you like to have lunch with me my friend"He asked.Yuma smiled and grabbed his hand "Sure Axel"She said and smiled.Axel and Yuma headed to the cafeteria.Yuma smiled looking at all the delicious food.Axel chuckled "Choose what ever you would like Yuma"He said.Yuma nodded and took some chicken tenders and fries with some mint chocolate chip Ice cream.Axel smiled and got the same thing as Yuma took a seat.Yuma started eating as Axel joined her after he payed for the food."What is your favorite food Yuma"Axel asked.Yuma kept eating as some mint chocolate ice cream was on her face "Ice cream"she said.Axel nodded taking a napkin and cleaning her face."Thanks Axel"Yuma said with a smile."Your Welcome Yuma"He said as he finished eating as well.

After the meal Yuma walked around with Axel and found a fishing pound.Yuma stared in the pound as a catfish splashed water on her face.Axel chuckled as he noticed Adrian nearby with some fishing rods.Axel walked over "Mind if we borrow thoose fishing rods Adrian"He asked.Adrian looked at Yuma "Fine"He said handing Axel the fishing rods.Axel took the fishing rods and nodded thanks.Adrian nodded staring at his soul gem with a smirk.Axel handed Yuma a fishing rod and cast his line."Do you know how to fish Yuma"He asked.Yuma looked at the fishing rod confused "No Idea Axel"She said.Axel nodded "Lets see toss the fishing rod back and then forward.Yuma tossed the line back and then forward and saw the line go in the water."I did it"Yuma said noticing movment on the line.Axel nodded "Now reel in the fish Yuma"He said.Yuma nodded and watched as the catfish flew in the air and landed in her arms.

Yuma fell back and was caught by Axel."Thanks now what do we do with the catfish Axel"She asked."Oh we can have it for dinner Yuma or toss it back"He asked.Yuma smiled "How about keep it as a pet"She asked.Axel saw joy in Yuma eyes "Sure"He said noticing A tank filled with water nearby.Axel placed the catfish inside as they headed to Yuma dormroom.Axel noticed it was his room."I guess Yuma your my new roommate"He said with a smile.Yuma nodded "Looking forward to rooming with you Axel"She said.Yuma jumped on the bed and fell right asleep.Axel looked at his soul gem and noticed traces of witchs magic and followed it.

Yuma woke up a few hours later and noticed Axel was not there."Axel"She kept saying checking the dorm's lounge bumping into Adrian who was drinking Cocoa."Have you seen Axel and my name is Yuma"She said."The name is Adrian nice to meet you Yuma"He said.Yuma nodded shaking hands."Let me give you a warning". If you want to save Axel Yuma become a Magical Girl"He said.Yuma noticed how serious he was as Kyubey came up to her."Kyubey"She said."Its Axel he is in trouble Yuma"Kyubey said.Yuma nodded "I wish to save my friend"She said.Kyubey nodded and granted her wish.

Yuma saw a blueish grey or green soul gem and transformed.She followed Kyubey to the witch labyrinth and entered.She quickly made her way to Axel who was missing both his arms and noticed the bleeding.Yuma noticed Axel faint and dodged the strikes of a witch that was a warrior.Yuma struck her staff into the ground and saw it created an earthquake type attack that sent the witch to its knees.Yuma finished the witch off and ran to Axel side and healed him.Axel started to wake up "Yuma"He said noticing she had a soul gem.He felt like his arms were never torn off."Yay! We did it! We defeated the witch!"She said.He was in complete shock."Yuma why did you make a wish"He asked.She smiled "I wanted to save you Axel"She answered. Axel placed his hand on her shoulder."I told you! never become a magical girl!" He yelled witch scared her.She backaway in fear and started to cry."Sorry Axel but how did Adrian know you were in trouble"She asked."Kyubey."He growled out as they saw Adrian talking to a recorder in his hand.Axel and Yuma decide to avoid him on the way back to the dorm.

The next morning Yuma woke up a little early and went to the kitchen to find something to feed her catfish.She looked throught the cupboards on the bottoms of the cabinets.She heard coughing and turned to see Adrian having a supply of food for a catfish to eat it.She was about to speak when Axel took her hand and walked away with her."Thanks I was looking for the food you used to feed my pet Axel"Yuma said."I will take care of feeding your pet catfish by getting the food Yuma"Axel said.Yuma nodded thanks and thought about Adrian."I will try to avoid him but sometimes"She said.Axel cut her off "I know with class and in between classes it will somtimes be impossible Yuma"He said.Yuma nodded as she and Axel headed to class.Yuma stayed close to Axel during class till Adrian called her over.

Yuma looked to Axel who nodded be careful.Yuma looked nervous as she walked over to him.Adrian smiled "Nicely done saving Axel Yuma"He said."Thanks what do you want Adrian"She asked.Adrian said nothing but patting her head before showing her file."Keep it up otherwise this might show up to Crowler"He said.Yuma looked at the file Adrian opened.She noticed it was her complete history and how she was now an orphan."Knowing Crowler, he wouldn't allow and orphan here"He said. "But I won the tournament"Yuma reminded him."Yeah but they didn't do a backround check, did they"He said. "No but technical my dad is a ghost"She said."That's what an orphan would say"He said.Yuma couldn't help feel he was right."Come with me to my old home please"She asked.Adrian shruged and followed her.

Yuma and Adrian entered her old apartment building and went up the stairs.Yuma noticed the smell of cigars and achool as she slowly opened the door.Adrian watched as a beer bottle was tossed in the air and broke on her head.Tsukmo came running out and looked at Yuma's wound."Sorry Yuma this is really hard"He said.Yuma remained silent but blood dripped down.He noticed a ring "Yuma are you now a magical girl"he asked."Yuma tsukmo get back in here"Yuma's dad shouted.Tsukmo gulped as Yuma nodded.Adrian left with some interesting information.Yuma said nothing and noticed Adrian gone.Tsukmo watched as Yuma got up and walked away and went back inside.Yuma walked as it started to rain with the wound still fresh.Blood dripped from her wound as she feel to the ground. Yuma looked in the puddle of rain water and saw her wound "If I die here,No one will miss me"She thought not getting up waiting for the confert of death. Back at the dorm Axel was worried since Yuma did not return.Axel left the dorm and saw Kyubey who helped lead him to Yuma."Yuma"Axel said with tears in his eyes.Axel picked up Yuma and brought her out of the rain into a bus stop."What happend Yuma"He asked while cleaning her wound.Yuma remained silent giving a blank look.Axel took out medical achool from his bag and cleaned the wound and heard Yuma make a small noise when the alcohol was used.Axel smiled as Yuma set up after Axel bandged up the wound."Tell me when your ready Yuma"He said.Yuma nodded and took a breath "Adrian is blackmailing me because I am an orphan"."I then took him to my old home where my dad is a ghost and I have my friend Tsukmo staying with him"She said.Axel nodded and clenched his fist "Adrian that"He said cutting himself off."Sorry about that Yuma I almost used a bad word but all we have to do is get that file and get you adopted if you want"."I would adopt you but I am not sure I can because of my age"Axel said."I could be a little sister"Yuma Said nodding noticing Kyubey."If only it were that easy Adrian is a magical boy"Kyubey said.Yuma and Adrian nodded waiting for Kyubey to tell them more with anticipation.Kyubey smirked "His magic lets him see the future"He said.Adrian and Yuma heard slow clapping and turned around.

End of chapter 3 I hoped you liked it and please review.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Madoka Magica or Yu-Gi-Oh Gx or Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal and this is just for fun and thanks to BumblebeeYandereGirl for the help.please note the last chapter line meant Axel not Adrian.

Chapter 4

The slow clap echoed around the room.Yuma and Axel turned around to see Adrian standing behind them as he stopped clapping."So you now know my secret Yuma and Axel"He said walking closer.Axel stood in front of Yuma ready to fight him.Adian simply handed Axel the file he had on Yuma and walked away.Axel looked inside and found a note "I have decide not to use this so goodbye for now"Adrian wrote.Axel took Yuma's hand and they headed back to the dorm.The next morning Yuma woke up and heard some boys and girls talking "Have you heard there has been a string of murders"A boy said."Yeah all our age"A girl said.Yuma was curious but a little scared and hoped her friends were all right.

Meanwhile Tori was getting groceries for the orphanage.She felt like she was being followed.She dropped the groceries and noticed a girl."Hello who are you do you need help"She asked going closer.She noticed blood a few seconds later and noticed her soul gem in the girls hand.Tge girl broke the soul gem and walked away.

Meanwhile Tsukmo was doing homework and felt something was wrong.He left Yuma's room and ran past Yuma's dad's ghost."Where are you going"He asked drunk."A friend is in trouble"Tsukmo said.Tsukmo ignored Yuma's dad and left and headed down the stairs.He ran into the streets as it started to rain and past a girl.He found Tori almost back at the orphanage she wished for the groceries bad.He started to cry as he called the police.He told them he found her like this and asked do they have any leads."We are working on it Tsukmo, We will call you with any leads"The cops said.

Meanwhile Yuma was in class siting next to Axel learning about strategies for tag duels."Have you guys heard another girl was killed"a girl said."No but we are in class right now"Yuma said.The girl nodded "Sorry got an alert on my phone it also said it was horrible"She added.Yuma hoped her friends were all right still worried."Who was it"Yuma asked."No one knows, but good thing we are on this island"The girl said as the bell rang.Yuma nodded "True but I hope its no one I know"She said."Everyone please return to your dorms till otherwise instructed"The teachers said.

After returning to the dorms.Yuma was looking at her pet."Axel do you know why we had to return to the dorm"She asked."Yuma then want to keep us safe in the places we like to go "Axel said."I see I am going to call Tsukmo to see if he and his family and our friends are all right"Yuna said."Ok"Axel said as She went to the phone.Yuma dialed her home number and heard ringing.

Meanwhile Tsukmo just walked in to Yuma's old apartment.Yuma's dad looked at Tsukmo "What's wrong"He asked."I lost my friend Tori"Tsukmo said as tears followed."I see"Yuma's dad ghost said handing Tsukmo a cigar after lighting it.Tsukmo took the cigar "How will this help"He asked."It will help you relax Tsukmo , you will still have grief but it will be out of your mind for a little while"He said.Tsukmo nodded taking the cigar and siting on the leather couch.Tsukmo relaxed after taking a big puff of the cigar as the phone rang.Tsukmo nodded thanks but it did not help at all to Yuma's dad ghost.Tsukmo left the cigar and answered the phone.He was still crying as Yuma dad ghost was in the background."What happened Tsukmo "Yuma asked hearing her dad in the background."Yuma its Tori "He said. "Tori? is everyone all right"Yuma asked. Tsukmo gulped "She was killed and whoever did it broke her soul gem"He answered.

Yuma felt scared and dropped the phone."Yuma"Tsukmo asked.Yuma picked up the phone " I will stay out of sight Tsukmo"She said. "All right call me Yuma if you need anything and tell my dad Vetrix you can keep my number card"Tsukmo said.Yuma took a breath as she felt really sad "Ok"She said hanging up.Tsukmo hung up "Yuma's dad's ghost I am going to take a nap"He said.Yuma's dad ghost ignored him since he was drinking.Tsukmo entered Yuma's room and feel asleep.

Meanwhile Axel noticed tears in Yuma's eyes "What's happened Yuma"He asked.Yuma fell to her knees "Tori.. Shes dead"She said.Axel went to the bathroom and handed Yuma some tissues.Yuma took some of the tissues and dried her tears a little."Tori was like a big sister to me but now she's dead"She said as more tears flowed.Axel hugged her "Sorry to hear that Yuma cry all you want"He said.Yuma nodded and let the tears flow.A few hours past then Axel Carried Yuma to there room."Thanks"Yuma said after getting ready for bed.Axel nodded your welcome and fell asleep as well.

The next morning Axel woke up and noticed Yuma was still asleep."Yuma do you want to go to class today"He asked.Yuma nodded no and pulled the covers over her fully."All right see you later Yuma"Axel said heading to class.Yuma at lunch heard Axel leave some food but did not feel like eating.Vetrix stoped by after hearing about what happened from Axel."Hey Yuma"He said.Yuma ignored him not wanting to talk to anyone.Vetrix smiled "I understand Yuma but remember your friends are here for you"He said as he left. Axel , Syrus , and Jaden entered "Hey Yuma without food and water you'll due and Vetrix is still here waiting to duel you to help cheer you up"They said."No, I'm Tired"She said pulling the cover back over her.

Axel , Syrus , and Jaden left the room."We have to find something to try and cheer her up.Syrus watched as Flip dragged in a treasure chest."How about this treasure, I found"Flip said tossing the key to Syrus.Syrus caught the key "Worth a shot and thanks Flip"He said.Syrus ,Axel , Jaden, and Flip brought in the treasure chest."If you get up Yuma all this treasure is yours"Flip said.Yuma removed the covers and did not look at the treasure chest."I don't want it"She said going back under the covers."Just, let me sleep"She added."Alright we tried but were leaving the treasure here"Syrus said.

Kyubey watched as everyone walked away.Kyubey passed the treasure chest and looked at it and chuckled."Its about Tori a magical girl killed her"He said."Don't talk about Tori"She screamed."Fine I could tell you the name of the magical girl that did it if you wish Yuma"He said.Yuma removed the covers from her head "Go ahead"She said.Kyubey nodded "Her name is Kirika Kure she wished to change her personality to get close to"He said noticing Adrian and ran off.

Yuma jumped out of bed and transformed "Tori wouldn't have wanted to die ,I have to avenge her"She said running away and past Adrian. Adrian made a call "Yuma is on her way Kirika but do not kill her yet"He said."Awww! but I wanna see what color blood she has!" Kirika wined as she hung up the phone.Kirika turned and looked at the magical boy she murder and picked up his soul gem going to meet the little girl.Yuma rushed around the city and found Kirika.Kirika smirked "I have been expecting you Yuma but I have orders to follow so what is your business"She asked." Did you hurt her?"Yuma asked as she begin to cry."Did you kill Tori!?"."Did you!"She screamed.

Kirika smiled and walked closer "I did and soon enough it will be your turn Yuma"She said holding a neon green soul gem and shattering it.Yuma fell to the ground lifeless before Kyubey vanished to get help. "Oh Yuma that is not needed you did not even know who this soul gem belonged too"She said.Yuma continued to play dead till Kyubey came back."I wonder should I pay the other Yuma a visit"Kirika said aloud to get a reaction out of Yuma.Yuma got up and slammed her weapon at the back or Kirkia's head."Leave them out of this!!"She Yelled."Let me make a call first"Kirika asked taking out her phone.Yuma nodded fine with her weapon ready to fight.

Meanwhile Kyubey rushed to wake Axel up.Kyubey jumped on to the nightstand near Axel's bed."Axel Axel wake up"He said.Axel moved and started to wake up."Its Yuma shes in a rage"He said as Axel got out of bed.Axel nodded "Lead the way Kyubey"He said.Axel followed Kyubey to where he saw the mysterious magical girl hurting Yuma.Axel saw Yuma "Leave her alone"He said rushing to save her.Kirika then closed her phone and slashed at him with her bladed claws.Axel dodged and fought back with his lance.Kirika then smirked before landing a critical hit on him before gunshots were struck onto the claws.

Axel looked at the old friend "Thanks Mami and who called"He asked."No problem and an old friend of mine"She said smiling before holding Kirika back with ribbons."Now's our chance everyone"She said. Axel nodded and helped Yuma up and they joined in on the attack.Mami shot bullets as Yuma hit the ground.The impact on the ground made Kirika lose her balance as bullets pierced her.Kirika noticed her phone received a text "Its time to flee"she read as a witches labyrinth appeared."Bye Bye"Kirika said running off.Yuma wanted to run after her but the labyrinth surrounded them.Mami quickly finished the witch with a single trio finale.

Yuma was impressed "Sorry that was cool but we have to go after Kirika Mami"She said.Mami nodded "Leave it me"She said going after her.Yuma wanted to follow but Axel placed his hand on her shoulder "Its late and there is no boat back to duel academy to morning lets find a place to stay"He said.Yuma nodded and then went to her old apartment.

End of chapter 4 I hoped you liked it and please review.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Madoka Magica or Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal or Yu-Gi-Oh Gx and this is just for fun and thanks to BumblebeeYandereGirl for the help.

Chapter 5

It was late as Tsukmo heard a knock on the door.He opened it seeing Yuma hug him as he fell to the floor."I I tried to avenge Tori"Yuma said sobbing in tears.Tsukmo ruffled her hair to try and help her feel better.Axel coughed "Mind if we come in , Sorry I don't know your name"Axel said.Tsukmo nodded "Yuma Tsukmo , Since were both named Yuma just call me Tsukmo"He said as Yuma stood up looking at Her dad's ghost."Axel I said Tsukmo name once or twice"She said.

Axel took a seat on the couch "Sorry with everything that just happened it slipped my mind"He said noticing the smell on the couch."What's that smell"He asked.Tsukmo sighed as Yuma dad's ghost lit a cigar and handed it to Tsukmo.Tsukmo took a puff and noticed a look from Axel.Yuma took a seat near Axel and laughed as her dad brought out his recliner from her parents room.

Tsukmo took a seat as he reclined taking a puff of the cigar.Yuma dad's ghost nodded and entered his bedroom.Yuma sighed " I wonder how Mami's doing looking for Kirika"She said.Tsukmo nodded with the cigar in his Mouth.Axel noticed Tsukmo was hiding something."What did You do Tsukmo"He asked.Tsukmo took a puff of the cigar " I hired a mercenary magical girl , named Felicia Mitsuki to find and take down the killer"He said.Yuma nodded jumping up "Adrian knew Tsukmo did something , Mami is gonna be in trouble"She shouted.

Meanwhile Mami was dodging strikes from a hammer.She looked at the Magical girl and tired her up with ribbons.The girl smirked "So are you the one who killed Tori"She asked.Mami smiled "No I was helping a friend , to catch the killer Kirika , the name is Mami"She said.The girl took a breath " I see , the name is Felicia a mercenary magical girl"She said.Mami healed herself "Who is your client"She asked."Undo the ribbons , then i'll talk Mami"Felicia said as the ribbons were undone.

Felicia nodded thanks "Tsukmo , I saved him a few times and give him a discount by accepting rare duel monster cards"She said.Mami nodded " Can you please call Tsukmo , so we can work together since our goal is the same"She said.Felicia nodded pushing Mami out of the way as Kirika striked with her claws.Felicia sent Kirika flying back with her hammer.Kirika smirked "Tsukmo , hiring a mercenary"She said.Kirika was circling Mami and Felicia.Felicia kept striking with her hammer as Mami striked with Trio finale.

Kirika received a call and fled.Felicia and Mami shook hands.Felicia received a call."Hi Tsukmo , Oh me and Mami got off on the wrong foot but held off Kirika and she fled"She said.Tsukmo sighed in relief " That's good come to Yuma's i sent the address"He said.Felicia looked at the text " got it Yuma me and Mami will be there soon"She said and Hanged up.Tsukmo relaxed "Mami and Felicia will be here soon"He said taking a puff of the cigar and put out the cigar.

Yuma was glad Mami was safe as Axel pointed to some marks on Tsukmo's ankles.Tsukmo covered his ankles with his socks."So Yuma I am now going to your old School"He said.Yuma got up and got some orange juice and took a sip."I see Yuma , So still scared of my dads ghost.Tsukmo nodded "Yeah , but i am doing my best"He said.

Yuma smiled " so after school , do you come right home Tsukmo" She asked. Tsukmo took a seat and nodded no " I still Work in my dad's duel shop after school " He said. Yuma was glad and hugged Tsukmo. " Vetrix is my favorite teacher in duel academy " She said. Tsukmo had a question look " my dad as a teacher , i am not sure if I could handle that " He thought.

Yuma heard a knock on the door and opened it. Mami and Felicia enetered. Yuma sat back down on the couch. Felicia looked at Yuma " the one who killed Tori got away " She said. Tsukmo and Yuma stood up. " Thanks Felicia but keep searching " He said. Felicia nodded as Mami nodded and hugged Yuma. Axel yawned " lets all get some rest " He said. Tsukmo watched as Yuma went into her old room with Mami and Felicia. Tsukmo fell asleep on the recliner as Axel slept on the couch.

End of chapter I hoped you liked it and please review.


End file.
